


broadcast the boom boom boom boom (and make 'em all dance to it)

by iwantthemtostay



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantthemtostay/pseuds/iwantthemtostay
Summary: Prompt: A secret relationship between Scott and Tessa and she posts subtle hints on social media that leaves everyone confused





	broadcast the boom boom boom boom (and make 'em all dance to it)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something that isn't AU?!?!?! Hence have a disclaimer that this is in no way speculative about what has happened/is happening/will ever happen between them. 
> 
> Title is from Lorde's 'The Louvre'.

_**April 2018** _

“Are you two going to be texting your boyfriends all evening?” Adam whines. “This was meant to be a fun night for the three of us!”

Ashley at least looks guilty, Madi just continues messaging Evan.

“We could have brought him with us, you know. He’s just at the hotel,” Ashley reminds her.

“But I wanted to spend time with you guys!” she exclaims mid-selfie taking.

“Whatever, I’ll just commune with my true friends, my Instagram followers,” he sighs.

He’s about to start filming a story when he notices a new post from Tessa Virtue. “Timing is everything. When you’re really ready for it, it will come,” he reads aloud.

Ashley puts her phone away. “Are you trying to inspire us with your wisdom?”

“It’s a quote Tessa just posted. What do you think she’s talking about?”

“Could it be her and Scott?” Madi asks, seeming suddenly very invested in this exchange.

“Isn’t she applying for MBAs? It’s probably about that,” Ashley reasons.

Adam ponders this, “Or a new business deal maybe?”

Madi shakes her head. “That whole thing about timing… It reminds me of something she said to me at the banquet after the Grand Prix Final in Marseille.”

Adam interjects, “You mean when you ditched me to go drink wine with her!”

“Yes, exactly then. And like you wouldn’t have ditched me if Tessa Virtue was willing to counsel _you_ on _your_ love life!”

He can’t argue with that.

“Anyway, it was right before Evan and I got together so I was talking through what I was feeling, and what dating your partner would be like, and she was so sweet and helpful, and eventually I asked her, you know, did she think she and Scott would ever…”

“What did she say?” Ashley and Adam ask as one, voices hushed.

“She got really quiet, and I was super worried I’d overstepped some kind of boundary, but then she said…” Madi pauses, lowering her voice “they would need to get their timing right.”

“That _is_ interesting,” Ashley nods.

Adam leans back in the booth and takes a sip from his cocktail. “I just… I think I would know if they were together.”

“Because you and Tessa are so close,” Madi rolls her eyes.

“We are kindred spirits,” he informs her.

“Let me guess, you’re both tens while the rest of us are fives?” Ashley says drily.

“Bitch please! Tessa and I are _elevens_.” He shakes his head at this blatant disrespect. “We have a lot in common. We’re both gifted, beautiful, and Scott Moir is madly, _desperately_ in love with us, but just can’t figure out how to express himself.”

“Sounds legit,” Ashley mumbles while Madi giggles.

“I would feel it on the astral plane that Tessa and I share if they were getting it on.”

“Seriously though, wouldn’t she just tell people rather than posting vague quotes?”

He considers Ashley’s point. “ _I_ got sick of being asked if they were dating after the Olympics, imagine what it was like for _them_? If they are together maybe they want to keep it to themselves for a while.”

“I hope they are together,” Madi says dreamily while looking at her phone again. “Dating your partner is the best.”

“We know,” her friends reply simultaneously, having heard her gush about Evan one or one hundred too many times.

“If they aren’t together right now,” she continues, “I hope they manage to work it out eventually if that’s what they want.”

“They will,” Adam says confidently. “Haven’t you seen them dance? They’re the king and queen of timing.”

 

_**May 2018** _

“Hey Jean-Luc! Hey Jean-Luc!” Kaitlin rushes towards him brandishing her phone. He readies himself for the inevitable dad joke to be posted on her Instagram story.

“Look what Tessa posted for her birthday!” He’s surprised to realise how much he was looking forward to that dad joke.

He dutifully studies the photo, smiling as he recognises the familiar faces from the Canadian Stars on Ice cast gathered around Tessa and a huge birthday cake. “That’s sweet.”

“Look at the caption!”

“Celebrating 29 surrounded by the people I love most in a very special place,” he reads. “They’re in Vancouver, right?”

“That’s not the interesting part!” Kaitlin looks really excited, he doesn’t know what the big deal is. “She says she’s surrounded by the people she loves most!”

“Um, yeah? Kaitlyn’s right beside her? And isn’t that her mom and sister towards the back?” He doesn’t know what she wants from him here.

“Look at Scott!” his partner half-yells.

“Well, obviously he’s there too.” Kaitlin sighs, clearly not impressed with his response, and he looks at the photo again. “His arms seem to be around her?”

“His arms are _surrounding_ her!” She mimes her mind exploding. Or, at least that’s what he thinks she’s doing.

“I… guess??”

“Surrounding her, Jean-Luc! She’s ‘surrounded’ by the people she loves most!”

“This isn’t Comparative Lit. There’s no hidden meaning, she’s literally surrounded by her friends and family.”

“I don’t even take Comparative Lit! I’m a neuroscience major!” She’s looking at him like he’s the crazy one. “And I’m not the only person who noticed that!”

“Kait, no, not tumblr again…”

“The people there have receipts!! And timelines! It’s very helpful. And they noticed this too! iwoulddiefortessavirtue made a post about it and like 500 people reblogged it. It’s not just tumblr either, look at the comments on Instagram!”

He scrolls through them for a minute. “They’re basically all about her and Scott.”

Kaitlin raises an eyebrow at him as if to say ‘I told you so’.

“So, what do you think is happening then?” he challenges her.

“They’re dating, I can feel it.”

“Couldn’t you ask Kaitlyn? She’s sure to know one way or the other.”

She looks at him as if this is a ridiculous suggestion. “She’s known them longer than she’s known us, if they asked her to keep it a secret she would.”

“Well, whatever about Kaitlyn, do you really think Scott Moir would be able to keep that information to himself?” It’s not like he knows him that well, but they’ve bonded at the competitions they’ve been at together since his and Tessa’s comeback. They’re totally bros.

This seems to unsettle Kaitlin, who folds her arms over her chest. “That… is something to consider.”

She looks disappointed, he hates when she’s disappointed. “I’m sure he could keep it a secret if it was important to Tessa. He’d do anything for her.”

His partner nods, perking up a little.

“And if they _are_ dating,” he sighs, agreeing with her theory pains him a little, “it would make sense that they would want to keep it quiet. It would be such a huge thing to start dating after skating together for so long.”

“Exactly,” she says, taking her phone back triumphantly, “hence the coded messages to those of us who are in the know.”

“You’re a great detective,” he deadpans.

“And I detect that if we don’t get back on the ice within three minutes we’re going to get our asses kicked, so I don’t know what you’re doing sitting around here wondering about Tessa and Scott’s relationship status! We have work to do!”

She takes off like a whirlwind and he gets up to follow her. Maybe he should message Scott and ask him how to best deal with your partner, he could always casually ask him about what things are like with him and Tessa now, too. Not that he’s invested or anything, just to get more information for Kaitlin. He’s supportive like that.

 

_**July 2018** _

“So, if I cut it right here I think this song is perfect for that part of the video… Maia, are you paying attention?”

She looks up from her phone to her brother. “Sorry, I just got distracted. Does this photo Tessa uploaded seem different to you?”

She passes over her phone, Alex studies the picture of Tessa laughing and shrugs. “It’s pretty standard, that’s taken at her cottage, right? She’s probably having a good time with her sister now that she has a break from touring.”

“Look at the quality though,” Maia presses.

He squints. “Wait, this is different.” He chuckles, “It’s like it was taken by someone who can barely use an iPhone.”

He looks up at her and she knows it’s hit him too.

She nods, “Like, say, Mr Scott ‘I only got a cameraphone in 2016 and I still don’t know how to use it’ Moir took it?”

Alex sits back in his chair, turning the phone so he can look from a different angle. “You can tell she’s really happy to be with whoever is taking the photo. And he does make her laugh… Does he go visit there much? Is that, like, a friendly thing to do? Is she looking at whoever is taking this picture like they’re a friend?”

She spins around on her computer chair. “I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

He hands the phone back. “Do you think they’d go there again?”

Maia shrugs. “Maybe we’re overthinking things. It could be her mom? Or the other person could have been laughing too?”

“I guess we don’t know for sure that they haven’t been together since 2013. But… it ended _badly_ then, didn’t it?”

Maia doesn’t particularly like remembering whatever was going on between Tessa and Scott back then. For one thing, she still has yet to recover from the trauma of coming across them in a changing room. More than that, however, are the memories of Tessa’s sad eyes and Scott’s moodiness after it all ended. Though she has to admit she’s used them from time to time during those hard moments when she’s questioned skating with Alex specifically, or a sibling in general.

“Whoever she’s with, she looks incredibly happy.”

“Yeah, she does.” He smiles slowly, “It would be cool if they managed to make it all work after all this time.”

“Finally,” Maia laughs softly. She taps her phone screen twice and sends on the heart like a wish.

 

_**August 2018** _

Scott is making lunch when his phone starts making these loud pinging noises that seem to come quicker and quicker until the phone nearly bounces off the countertop.

He picks it up gingerly. He doesn’t seem to have any text messages? And no one is ringing him?

“Tessa? Something’s going on with my phone? Maybe the Russians hacked it?” He’s only half-joking.

“Bring it out to me,” she calls from the deck.

“If it explodes in your hand I want to make sure we’re clear that you asked me to give it you,” he says as he makes his way out.

She looks up from the pages of glasses designs she’s trying to choose from for her next BonLook campaign and says, ever so seriously, “I am willing to risk my life.”

He sits down beside her and hands her his phone.

She starts laughing about five seconds later. “Scott, it’s just Instagram notifications.”

“Are they always so loud? Are there always so many?”

“You must have changed your settings or something. And I posted that photo from your account, remember?”

“Oh yeah…” She’d decided that he looked so good stretching before going for a morning run beside the lake that the world deserved to know about it. “That was a good idea, someone should make use of that account, and we wouldn’t want the world to forget about me.”

“Well, I don’t think there’s any worry about that judging from the comments you’re getting.” She frowns, “Some of these girls are so thirsty, maybe I should get more obvious about us dating.”

“You did just post a photo of me at your cottage, it’s like you’re leaving breadcrumbs for the people who are paying attention.”

“A lot of people do seem to think that I was the one who took the picture and put it up on your account.”

“You… did?”

She sticks her tongue out at him and hands him back his phone. “You have a bunch of DMs, I trust you can open them yourself this time?”

“Don’t remind me!” The last time Tessa had direct messaged him it had been while she was at a photoshoot and he was at the Moir Skate Shop. He couldn’t figure out how to use the stupid app and had asked Cara for help. It was… awkward.

“There’s one from Adam Rippon…” What the... “He wants me to know I rocked his astral plane??? What does that even mean?!”

Between laughs Tessa manages to say “Maybe you slept with him in his dream.”

“I mean… if I had to choose a guy…”

She laughs even harder at this. Scott thinks that making someone laugh more than Adam can is a pretty decent achievement.

“Kaitlyn Weaver wants to know if she can tell Kaitlin Hawayek we’re together because she keeps sending her cryptic messages about your cryptic messages and our Kaitlyn feels like she’s in a spy movie. She also says she sent that message to you too because you’re more likely to reply.”

“You can tell our Kaitlyn I’ll tell little Kaitlin myself,” Tessa smiles.

She goes back to looking at the glasses while he messages Kaitlyn (and wonders for the millionth time why basically everyone is called that name).

All of a sudden Tessa pushes the photos away. “Scott, you’re still okay with not telling people, right? I mean, I think a lot of people know, but they don’t KNOW, and I still don’t want the whole world to know… Did that make any sense?”

He takes her hand in his. “I’m not ready for the whole world knowing either. You know, and I know, and our families and friends know, and that’s all the knowing anyone has to do for now.”

She kisses his hand and places it over her heart. “I just… I need this to work out.”

“Me too, kiddo, me too.” He closes his eyes and kisses her hair. It’s still damp from the shower they’d shared earlier after his run.

“We’ll let the world know before we get married anyway.” She freezes and he can almost hear her mind whirring on overtime.

“Sounds good,” he says, as lazily as he can manage.

“Good,” she echoes, her cheeks going a little pink. “Weren’t you meant to be getting lunch ready anyway? I’m starving.”

“Always knew you just wanted me here to tend to your needs,” he sighs dramatically.

“You do such a good job.”

She kisses him and there’s a solid forty seconds where he thinks lunch is going to be abandoned before she breaks the kiss and taps him on the shoulder. “Seriously though, I need food to concentrate. I have to earn money to keep you in the style to which you’ve grown accustomed.”

“You’re such a hard taskmaster,” he grumbles as he heads back to the kitchen.

“You love me.”

He turns around, “I really do.”

She smiles then, big and wide, that smile she’s had at seven, at fifteen, at twenty, (not so much for a while at twenty-two, but that was his own damn fault), and Scott thinks as long as he has this the rest of the world can wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I will name my daughter Kai/e/tly/i/n and she can choose her own North American figure skater life adventure. 
> 
> Apologies to any tumblr user actually named iwoulddiefortessavirtue. I'm on tumblr at the same name :)


End file.
